


Excuses

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Really, it was all just a string of excuses to get close to his Father.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Father/Son incest, implied naughtiness, oldfic.

Really, Naruto couldn't help but think as he smirked mischievously to himself—training was just a _terrible_ excuse.

Namikaze Naruto—Kanoha's blond whirlwind—ducked out of the way of Minato's incoming kick and tilted his head back to avoid a spinning punch, launching himself backward out of instinct. If Minato were fighting at top level, avoiding any of his attacks would be near impossible. However, since it was just hand to hand combat, no Ninjutsu allowed (and therefore, no hirashin, thank all the heavenly forces), Naruto was actually doing pretty good.

Especially since Minato was completely and utterly distracted.

Naruto smirked as Minato barely dodged a punch to the face. Minato didn't usually show up at the training ground like this—it was a time for him and his team after all, so Minato usually left their personal sparring sessions for later when they wanted to fight over the last bit of food or whatever excuse they could find. But Minato had shown up roughly twenty minutes earlier, all smiles and mischief, and had demanded that Naruto spar with him to let off some steam.

It really wasn't a secret what was going on in Minato's head. Naruto chuckled to himself as he dodged a grab to the shoulder, even as he had to flip three times to dodge Minato's attacks. His team had just returned that morning from a mission that had lasted several weeks and Naruto had run to train without so much as a hello.

Naruto tried to tone down his smirk a little when he heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath behind him. "Do they do this all the time?" She asked curiously, partly with awe and somewhat with jealousy. Sasuke scoffed a little, although it was obvious he was thinking the same thing. Kakashi chuckled and refrained from answering, the only sign of his grin being the tell-tale wrinkling of his mask around his mouth and the twinkle in his eyes.

And Minato must have been even more distracted than Naruto had given him credit for, because when Naruto twisted in what was supposed to be a feint, he accidentally caught Minato's pant leg with his foot and sent the older blond crashing to the ground with a startled grunt.

Naruto smiled widely with triumph and sat down on the Fourth Hokage's chest with a loud, mocking laugh, ignoring Minato's groan of protest. "I win! I can't believe I tripped you!"

Minato didn't say anything to that, which made Naruto feel even more mischievous, especially when he noticed the beginning of a flush on the man's cheeks.

"A little distracted, eh Minato?" Naruto grinned saucily, eyes shining with a beckoning light, just daring him to make a move. Minato scoffed and flushed deeper.

"Shut up, you little minx!" Minato hissed and threw him off with faked irritation, which made Naruto laugh louder, the brat. Minato sat up and stretched, sighing when he felt that all too satisfying crack in his back.

Kakashi was chuckling and before Minato could regain his composure or ask Kakashi just what was so funny, Naruto was nose to nose with him, smirking in a way that meant he was planning something.

"What?"

"You just wanted to see me, didn't you?"

Minato's flush deepened even more and Naruto shook his head with exasperation. "Geez, you're so predictable. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Hush you," The older blond stood before he reached over to ruffle Naruto's hair with a soft sigh. "You were gone for days and then when you finally get home you don't even come by the office to say hi. I got lonely."

Naruto's smirk widened. "I was going to be home for dinner, dattebayo!"

Minato snorted, thinking about the week he'd survived without Naruto—needless to say, he'd eaten mostly cup ramen. He'd thought about touching the stove once, but after debating the last time he'd set the damn thing on fire, and Naruto exasperation, he'd just stuck to the ramen. "Good, I was tired of cup ramen and take out."

"Sometimes I think you use me just for my cooking."

"What?" He gaped, affronted. "I would never—"

"I was kidding, you idiot!" Naruto laughed and reached up to hug the older man, his arms slipping effortlessly around his shoulders as he nuzzled his neck affectionately. Minato couldn't help but smile a little.

And well, he must've been feeling very dangerous that day, because although Team 7 knew all about their relationship _, they had never done anything in front of them before._

Minato's smile widened as he leaned down and coaxed Naruto into a soft kiss, who happily accepted it with a small sigh.

Minato leaned back after a minute and grinned, causing Naruto to pout dramatically.

"You tease!"

"So impatient!" Minato taunted with a smirk. "Come home soon," he called over his shoulder as he walked away, "and I'll give you some _**more.**_ "

Naruto flushed deeply and tried to hide his embarrassment, but Sakura's giggling and Kakashi's loud throat clearing made it very difficult to ignore.

Minato grinned with triumph as he went back to his office, already planning his greeting for Naruto that night.


End file.
